To determine the effects of light on insects following their treatment with photodynamically active dyes and to examine the feasibility of dye treatment in insect control. Current Research Proposal: 1. Further research on mode of action including the following: a) To determine and verify the effect of photodynamically active dyes on the resisting potential of the giant axon membrane and to determine the characteristics of action potentials generated in a light and dye treated environment; b) To complete the research on hemocyte effects and to compare electrophoretically produced banding patterns for general proteins and certain enzymes in the blood; c) To determine the effects on insect ATPase; d) To determine the effects of membrane stabilizing drugs (corticoids) in counteracting photodyamism in insects; and e) To make additional observations on behavior of affected cockroaches and attempt to explain the progression in the loss of motor and sensory nerve function. 2. Further research on application of photodyamism for insect control. a) To collect additional data on house fly control in barns; b) To test dyes as stubble sprays for alfalfa weevil control in alfalfa; and c) To test the potential of systemic uptake by dyes when applied as a soil treatment in potted plants and the subsequent effect on juice-feeding Arthropods (mites, whiteflies, etc.). 3. Effects of dyes and light on white mice. This study will be conducted by the feeding, injection and topical application of dyes to mice and subsequent observations of obvious pathology (mortality, behavioral abnormalities, skin or eye irritation). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Yoho, Tim P., Linda Butler and Joseph E. Weaver. 1976. Photodynamic killing of house flies fed food, drug and cosmetic dye additives. Environ. Entomol. 5:203-204.